The Power Of Three
by AtlantisParadise
Summary: What lies in store for, three brothers, who were separated at birth, once they receive an inheritance in the form of a manor home? And just so happen to discover that, not only are they, descended from a long line of witches?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in 2020 but with a brand new original Charmed storyline and plotline. This author completely ignores all of the original Charmed series, the comic series, and the new Charmed reboot but follows the storylines with new characters. This story introduces three new siblings in the form of three brothers: Trevor. Adam. Cody. In this story, each of the three brothers, is blessed with one of the original powers of Melinda Warren, but their power developments will be different than the original Charmed Ones. In this story, the three brothers will receive a new Whitelighter named, Jessica. The version of the Warren history, will be completely and totally invented by me.


	2. Charmed OnesBiographies:

Charmed Ones/Biographies:

Trevor Harcourt:

 **Name:** Trevor Harcourt.

 **Age:** 24.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Witch.

 **Date of Birth:** March, 14th, 1996.

 **Birth Status:** First Born.

 **Magical Status:** Active.

 **Relationship Status:** Dating Rachael Hastings.

 **Family:**

 **Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox:** Biological Mother.

 **Logan Harcourt:** Biological Father.

 **Adam Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Cody Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Samantha Nathanson:** Adoptive Mother.

 **James Nathanson:** Adoptive Father.

 **Kyle Nathanson:** Adoptive Brother.

 **Personality:** Brave and courageous. Protective of his family and his girlfriend. Outgoing. Unlike his brother, Adam, and his brother Cody, Trevor is more reserved when it comes to his Wiccan heritage and his Charmed One destiny. When it comes to his girlfriend, Trevor is very romantic. Among the three brothers, he is the best cook.

 **Career/Occupation:** Photographer.

 **Basic Wiccan Powers:**

 **Spellcasting:** the ability to cast magical spells and perform rituals.

 **Potion Making:** the ability to brew magical potions.

 **Scrying:** the ability to locate anyone or anything by using a map and crystal.

 **Mediumship:** the ability to see and hear and communicate with the spirits of the dead.

 **Witch's Power:**

 **Telekinesis:** the ability to move things with the power of one's mind.

 **Magical Specialty:** Potion Making.

 **Whitelighter:** Jessica.

 **Biography:** Trevor Harcourt, is a magical witch of the Warren and Harcourt lines of Witches, as well as the eldest and first born son of Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox and Logan Harcourt. He is the elder brother of Adam Harcourt and Cody Harcourt. Born in, 1996, Trevor was given up for adoption due to his Wiccan heritage and Charmed One destiny. Like his brothers, he was raised unaware of the magical world as well as his own Wiccan heritage and powers. Trevor was adopted by the Nathanson family and was raised as if he was their biological son. After graduating high school, he became a part time photographer for a newspaper, eventually earning a position with a high ranking newspaper in San Francisco, California. At the age of twenty-four, Trevor, learned that he was due to receive an inheritance from his biological family, then learned that he had two younger brothers. Upon learning of his brothers, he swore to himself that they would become a family. On his first night in their brand new home, along with his brothers and his girlfriend, Trevor, found the Warren and Harcourt family's Book of Shadows. As a witch, Trevor, possesses the basic Wiccan skills of: Spellcasting, Potion Making, Scrying, and Mediumship. As a magical witch of the Warren and Harcourt lines, Trevor, possesses the magical power of Telekinesis, which enables him to move things by using the power of his mind.

Adam Harcourt:

 **Name:** Adam Harcourt.

 **Age:** 21.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Witch.

 **Date of Birth:** July, 16th, 1999.

 **Birth Status:** Middle Born.

 **Magical Status:** Active.

 **Relationship Status:** Single.

 **Family:**

 **Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox:** Biological Mother.

 **Logan Harcourt:** Biological Father.

 **Trevor Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Cody Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Gianna Samuels:** Adoptive Mother.

 **Ian Samuels:** Adoptive Father.

 **Tasha Samuels:** Adoptive Sister.

 **Chase Samuels:** Adoptive Brother.

 **Danielle Taylor nee Kristenson:** Foster Mother.

 **Maritza Fallon:** Foster Sister.

 **Personality:** Creative and inventive. Often sees and looks at things outside the box. Openly gay. When it comes to his Wiccan heritage and his Charmed One destiny, Adam, is open minded. In life, is more reserved and quiet.

 **Career/Occupation:** Advice Columnist.

 **Basic Wiccan Powers:**

 **Spellcasting:** the ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

 **Potion Making:** the ability to brew magical potions.

 **Scrying:** the ability to locate anyone or anything by using a map and a crystal.

 **Mediumship:** the ability to see and hear and communicate with the spirits of the dead.

 **Witch's Power:**

 **Premonition:** the ability to foresee events of the past, present, and future.

 **Magical Specialty:** Spell crafting/Researching the Book of Shadows.

 **Whitelighter:** Jessica.

 **Biography:** Adam Harcourt, is a magical witch of the Wilcox and Harcourt lines of Witches, as well as the middle child of Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox and Logan Harcourt. He is the younger brother of Trevor Harcourt and the older brother of Cody Harcourt. Born in 1999, Adam, was given up for adoption due to his Wiccan heritage and his Charmed One destiny. Like his brothers, he was raised unaware of his Wiccan heritage and Charmed One destiny. Shortly before he was given up for adoption, Adam was placed in foster care, then at the age of five, he was adopted at the age of five by Gianna Samuels and Ian Samuels. He was raised, knowing that he was adopted, but regardless of his being adopted, he was treated like one of the family. At the age of thirteen, Adam, officially came out as gay to his adoptive family, which they were completely accepting and supportive of. Placed in foster care in, Alabama, but raised in Malibu, California, Adam was given a wonderful childhood. After graduating from high school, Adam, became a writer for a local, Malibu newspaper. Despite him being openly gay, Adam, really didn't date much. As a witch, Adam possesses the basic Wiccan skills of: Spellcasting, Potion Making, Scrying, and Mediumship. As a magical witch of the Wilcox and Harcourt lines, Adam, possesses the magical power of Premonition, which enables him to foresee events of the, past, present, and future.

Cody Harcourt:

 **Name:** Cody Harcourt.

 **Age:** 18.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Species:** Witch.

 **Date of Birth:** October, 26th, 2002.

 **Birth Status:** Third Born.

 **Magical Status:** Active.

 **Relationship Status:** Dating Calliana Thomas.

 **Family:**

 **Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox:** Biological Mother.

 **Logan Harcourt:** Biological Father.

 **Trevor Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Adam Harcourt:** Biological Brother.

 **Emily Du Chauncey:** Adoptive Mother.

 **William Du Chauncey:** Adoptive Father.

 **Taryn Du Chauncey:** Adoptive Sister.

 **Personality:** Outgoing and courageous. Protective of his family and his girlfriend. When it comes to his Wiccan heritage and Charmed One destiny, Cody, is open minded and embracing of his Wiccan and Charmed destiny and heritage.

 **Career/Occupation:** College student/Self Defense/Martial Arts instructor.

 **Basic Wiccan Powers:**

 **Spellcasting:** the ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

 **Potion Making:** the ability to brew magical potions.

 **Scrying:** the ability to locate anyone or anything by using a map and a crystal.

 **Mediumship:** the ability to see and hear and communicate with the spirits of the dead.

 **Witch's Power:**

 **Molecular Immobilization:** the ability to slow down the speed of molecules to the point that they appear to be frozen in time.

 **Magical Specialty:** Physical combat.

 **Whitelighter:** Jessica.

 **Biography:** Cody Harcourt is a magical witch of the Wilcox and Harcourt lines of Witches and the youngest son of Chenise Harcourt nee Wilcox and Logan Harcourt. He is the youngest brother of Trevor Harcourt and Adam Harcourt. Given up for adoption due to his Wiccan heritage and Charmed One destiny. Like his two older brothers, Cody, was raised unaware of his Wiccan heritage and Charmed destiny, but also like his brothers, he was raised knowing that he was adopted but did not know about his older siblings until later in life. Raised in Palm Springs, Cody, was more outgoing and often more adventureous. Throughout his childhood, Cody, was trained to be a lifeguard as well as a scuba diver. In his freshman year of high school, Cody, began dating a girl named, Calliana Thomas, who he remained with throughout high school and into his freshman year of college, and they are known to still be together. At the age of eighteen, shortly before he entered college, he received an inheritance in the form of an old manor home. As a witch, Cody, possesses the basic Wiccan skills of: Spellcasting, Potion Making, Scrying, and Mediumship. As a magical witch of the Wilcox and Harcourt lines of Witches, Cody, possesses the magical power of, Molecular Immobilization, which provides him with the power to slow down the molecular speed of his targets thus placing them in a frozen like state.


	3. Prologue:

**Cold Open. Scene 1. General Introduction:** _Captions appear on screen, as if typed: "May, 10th, 2020.". Camera gives us a wide screen view of the surrounding scenery. It is later in the evening. Street lights and side walk lamps are starting to come on. The weather is warm and calm and there is a gentle breeze in the air. The sun is starting to set, painting the darkening skies with a golden rich orange glow. Dark clouds linger in the distance, giving the appearance of an oncoming storm. POV shows us that we are in some kind of city, though we do not know exactly where, though we do see that we are in the main hub of the city. Just off screen, though coming into view, the audience can see that we are near the mountains and desert, while off in the distance, we can hear the loud roar of the ocean's waves, crashing onto the shore, which tells us that we are either near the beach or close to the coast. People can be seen still out shopping. Some are dressed in proper summer clothing while others are shown to be dressed in just casual clothing. Shops and stores are still going strong. As we move closer, the audience notices that many of the shops and stores have their summer wares out on display. Camera leads us in for an even closer view and we can see that people are shown to still be shopping. Some are just browsing through the shops and stores while others seem to come from the shops and stores with shopping bags on their arms. There is a pleasant aroma in the air. Resturants, bistros, and cafes, are shown to still be serving customers. Some are being escorted to their tables while others are waiting to be seated and some are just now making their reservations while even a few are shown to be dining. Just off screen, though quickly coming into view, the audience notices that we are close to some kind of boardwalk. Fade out as we move onto the boardwalk._

 **Scene 2. Boardwalk:** _POV leads us away from the main hub of the city and onto what appears to be some kind of boardwalk, though we can see that we are still close to the city. Vehicles are parked in the parking lot and we can see that some vehicles are lining the streets while more appear to be coming into the parking lot. As we continue to move around the boardwalk, the audience can see that, just like the main hub of the city, the boardwalk is still going strong. People can still be seen out enjoying their evening. Some are shopping while others are dining and some are just out enjoying themselves. A wide screen view shows us that there appears to be some kind of carnival/fair that is taking place, though a close up view shows us that the carnival/fair has yet to open. Just off screen, though quickly coming into view, the audience can see that the boardwalk runs along with the beach. There is a small bridge that leads from the boardwalk onto the beach. Fade out as we move onto the beach._

 **Scene 3. Beach:** _Camera leads us from the boardwalk, across the bridge, and onto the beach. A wide screen view shows us that, despite it being later in the evening, the beach is already going strong. People can still be seen on the beach. Some are lying on the beach, either on beach furniture/beach towels, while others, mostly children, are shown to be playing in the sand, and some, are shown to be playing in the water. Along the beach, the audience notices that, off in the distance, though still within walking distance, there is some kind of marina, though we do not completely focus on it. As we continue to view the beach, the audience can see various kinds of beautiful beachfront and waterfront homes. POV shows us some of the beachfront homes. Some are shown to be directly on the beach, while others are shown to be just off from the beach with paths leading from the home itself onto the beach. The audience can also see some of the waterfront homes. Some are shown to be directly on the water. Docks are built to house various kinds of boats and other pleasure craft while others are shown to be just off from the water and even some are shown to be hidden by small inlets which seem to lead to the open sea. As we continue to move around the beach, we start to make our way across the bridge and onto the boardwalk._

 **Scene 4. Boardwalk:** _POV leads us back from the beach, across the bridge, and onto the boardwalk. We can see that nothing has really changed, though more people are seen making their way onto the boardwalk. As we continue along the boardwalk and towards the parking lot, we fade out as we start to make our way back through the city._

 **Scene 5. City:** _Camera leads us away from the boardwalk and back into the city. We can see that people are still out enjoying themselves. Just ahead, the audience notices what appears to be some kind of apartment complex. A sign, lit up in lights, reads, "The Talmadge". People can be seen making their in and out of the apartment complex. Just off screen, though quickly coming into view, the audience notices that, as we look towards the apartments, we see a shadowy figure move by a window. Fade out as we move into the apartment._

 **Scene 6. Apartment:** _Camera leads us into an apartment just as we see a shadowy figure making its way near the window. As we move into the apartment, the audience notices that there is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, captions reveal her name as, "Serena Fredericks". She appears to be in her late twenties and is dressed in a nice dress with a pair of beige sandals. Just as she makes her way into the kitchen, we can see what appears to be some kind of Wiccan altar, complete with various kinds of Wiccan tools and various artifacts, including: various colorful candles, a beautiful steel bladed Athame, a pentacle, various kinds of herbs, a morter and pestle, as well as various other kinds of Wiccan tools and artifacts. Serena makes her way towards the altar, placing a challice on the altar. She looks around, just as a clap of thunder shakes the apartment complex._

 **Serena** **(looking around the apartment)** **:** I think a protection spell will be the best thing for me. Just for peace of mind. _(she walks over to the altar, then kneels. Serena places the tip of her left index finger on the wick of a candle and we see that the candle ignites. She repeats the motion, using her powers to light the rest of the candles. Serena takes the athame, drawing a circle around her. We see her cross her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax herself. As she opens her eyes, she begins to chant)_ _ **"Auger dae go mae, auger dae go mae**_

 **Ancient One of the Earth so deep...** (she makes a right degree angle with her arms)

 **Master of Moon and Sun,**

 **I shield you here in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round.** (as she says "here in my circle round" she moves her arms in a circular motion over her altar)

 _ **Asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun-force down".**_ _(as she finishes her spell, she places her hands together in a prayer motion and begins to mediate on her spell. Camera points to the exterior of the apartment, towards the fire escape. We can see a dark figure climbing down, making its way to the apartment. POV shows a beautiful cat scampering off just as we see the dark figure enter the apartment. Serena senses someone behind her, stands, then whips around. She visably relaxes)_ What are you doing here? _(the dark figure says nothing. It retrieves an athame from its coat pocket, then stabs Serena in the stomach. Fade out as we see, Serena, being murdered)_

END COLD OPEN!

 **Scene 7-10. Montage Scenery:** _POV leads us into a montage scenery as we continue to move through the city. The storm appears to be getting lighter, though the ground is still soaked while the clouds are still dark. The moon is hidden by the clouds. Just ahead, we notice that we are close to what appears to be some kind of law firm. A sign is lit up, reading, "Metro, Goldwyn, and North: Attorneys At Law". Fade out as we move towards the office._

 **Scene 11. Attorneys Office. Parking Lot:** _Camera follows the montage scenery through the city and into the parking lot of the attorney's office. As we enter the parking lot, the audience can see a handsome young man with blonde hair, captions reveal his name as, "Trevor Harcourt", making his way through the parking lot towards the office. He appears to be in his early to mid twenties and is dressed in a nice pair of khaki shorts with a burgundy t-shirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. We see him enter the attorney's office as we fade out._

 **Scene 12. Attorney's Office. Interior:** _POV leads us through the parking lot of the lawyer's office and into the main room of the lawyer's office. As we enter the office, the audience notices that there are two others: a handsome young man with medium blonde hair, captions reveal his name as, "Adam Harcourt" standing around, as if waiting for something. He appears to be in his late teens or early twenties and is dressed in a nice pair of blue jean shorts with a dark blue t-shirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. Beside him, we can see another handsome young teenager with sandy blonde hair, captions reveal his name as, "Cody Harcourt". He appears to be in his mid to late teens and is dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans with a tan t-shirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. Just as Trevor enters the office, both men grin happily. Cody speaks._

 **Cody** **(grinning happily)** **:** Hey there big brother. _(Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** Good to see you again, Trevor. _(he looks around, puzzled)_ Where's Rachael? _(Trevor laughs)_

 **Trevor** **(laughing)** **:** Nice to see you two again. _(he embraces his two brothers)_ She's at her apartment. I told her that you both invited her to come with us but like she said, "this is between you three and I'll see you later". _(Adam and Cody, chuckle. All three sit down next to one another. Trevor looks around, but looks at his brothers)_ So does anyone have any idea as to what's going on tonight? _(both shake their heads. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(shaking his head)** **:** Not a clue. _(he pauses, thinks, then speaks)_ I was just leaving the newspaper when I got a voicemail asking me to come here tonight to meet with the lawyer that found us. _(Cody speaks)_

 **Cody:** Callie told me the same thing. She was at the apartment when she received the same kind of message and she called me at the community center telling me the same thing. _(all three eye one another, intrigued as to what's going on. Cody looks to Trevor, smiling at him)_ Speaking of Rachael not wanting to be here as well, Callie said the same thing. _(both Trevor and Adam chuckle. Cody pauses, then smiles at his two older brothers)_ Although she did flat out tell me that you two were to come over to the apartment for a real family dinner and believe me, that girl can cook better than a five star chef. _(both smile, ready for action. As they continue to talk, we see an older man with salt and pepper hair, captions reveal his name as "Brian Goldwyn" make his way into the main lobby. He speaks to the others)_

 **Brian** **(to Trevor, Adam, and Cody)** **:** Gentlemen. _(all three stand)_ If you three will follow me. _(fade out as they follow him into an office)_

 **Scene 13. Office:** _Camera follows Brian as he leads all three of them through the hallway and into a large and spacious lawyer's office. The office is pristinely cleaned and we see several manilla folders on a large desk. As they enter the office, Brian motions for them to sit down. They do and so does Brian._

 **Brian** **(motioning for the others to sit down)** **:** Gentlemen. _(all three stand at attention)_ Before we continue, I just want to say that there was more to your parents' will, than what I was able to uncover. _(he directs their eyes onto three envelops. Brian passes an envelope to Trevor, then continues)_ Unfortunately, these files just came into the office so I was unaware of them, which is why I called you. _(all three nod. Trevor reads the envelope, then passes the envelope to Adam, who passes it to Cody. Brian continues)_ According to your biological parents' wills, once the three of you were back together, you three were to inherit a house. _(all three stare at one another. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(staring at Trevor and Cody)** **:** You mean that, the three of us, have inherited a house? _(Brian nods. Trevor, Adam, and Cody, are surprised. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(surprised)** **:** Are you serious? All three of us? A house? _(Brian nods)_

 **Brian** **(nodding)** **:** Yes. _(all three eye one another. Brian continues)_ I have the keys to the house and I'm going to take all three of you to it. _(all three are stunned. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(stunned)** **:** Where is this house located? _(Brian looks at his notes)_

 **Brian** **(looking at his notes)** **:** According to my notes, the house is located at 1329 Prescott Street. _(they all nod. Brian continues)_ I understand that you three may have your own homes, but it was requested by your parents that you at least accept the house. _(_ _Trevor eyes his brothers, then speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(eyeing his brothers)** **:** I think we can do that. _(Adam and Cody nod in agreement. Brian speaks)_

 **Brian:** Good. _(he rumages through his own notes, then hands Trevor a slip of paper)_ These are the directions to the house. _(Trevor accepts the paper)_ I'll escort you to your new house and then give you the rest of the papers. _(all three nod. Brian pauses, thinks for a moment, then speaks)_ Do you need time to make any arrangements? _(all three shake their heads)_ Then shall we. _(all four stand then walk out of the office. Fade out)_

 **Scene 14. Lawyer's Office. Exterior:** _POV follows the four men from the office and back to the exterior of the office. As they make their way through the parking lot, we can see that the rain has let up slightly. Just ahead, we can see several vehicles: a blue SUV, which we see Trevor making his way to. A silver Porsche, which the audience notices Adam heading to. Brian makes his way to a nice vehicle, though we do not completely focus on it. Adam speaks to Cody._

 **Adam** **(to Cody)** **:** Need a ride? _(Cody smiles)_

 **Cody** **(smiling)** **:** Thanks. _(as the each head for their respective vehicles, Brian calls out)_

 **Brian:** Just follow me and I'll take you right to your new house. _(all three nod as they climb into their vehicles. Fade out we see them follow Brian, through the city)_

 **Scene 15-18. Montage Scenery:** _Camera leads us into a montage scenery as we follow Brian and the Harcourts through the city towards their brand new house. As we follow the vehicles, we can see various sights, including: street cars, the Golden Gate Bridge, the port, the harbor, the ocean and the beach, and various other sights. As we see the Golden Gate Bridge, this tells us that we are in San Francisco, California. Fade out as we continue through the city._

 **Time Sweep:** _About twenty five minutes have passed. Time appears on screen: "5:45 PM."._

 **Scene 19. Prescott St:** _POV follows Brian and the Harcourts through the city of San Francisco and towards a street. A sign hangs next to the street which reads, "Prescott St.". As we follow the vehicles through the city, the audience notices that we are coming to the exterior of a beautiful Victorian manor which we can assume to be the Harcourt brothers' new home. Fade out as we enter the drive of the house._

 **Scene 20. Harcourt Manor. Drive:** _Camera leads us down Prescott St and into the drive. We see that the drive is big enough for just two vehicles and we see that Brian parks down by the street while Trevor and Adam, park in the drive. Each climbs out of their respective vehicles as, Brian, makes his way towards them. He speaks._

 **Brian** **(to the Harcourts)** **:** Welcome to Harcourt Manor. _(he leads them towards the front porch. They stop on the porch. Brian withdraws a set of keys then hands them to Trevor)_ These are the keys to the house, one for each of you. _(each brother accepts their key. Brian hands Trevor, the envelope, then speaks)_ Well, I've done what I've needed to do. Enjoy your new home. _(they all smile. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(smiling)** **:** Thanks for bringing us. _(he looks towards the house)_ It looks like this house hasn't been lived in for years. _(the other brothers nod. Brian starts to walk off. Trevor looks at his brothers)_

 **Trevor** **(looking at Adam and Cody)** **:** Shall we take a look inside and see what we're dealing with? _(each smile. As they walk into the house, we see Brian looking straight at them)_

 **Brian** **(looking straight at the Harcourt brothers)** **:** Soon enough. _(he climbs back into his vehicle, then drives off. Fade out as we move into the house)_


	4. Harcourt Manor

**Scene 21. Main Entryway:** _POV follows Trevor, Adam, and Cody, as they enter the main entryway of the house. A wide screen view shows us that the main entryway is spacious and beautifully decorated. The walls are painted a soft white with blue trim. Various kinds of pictures and paintings are shown to be hanging along the walls. Some are people, though we do not know who they are, though some are shown to be of maritime and oceanic themed. As we enter the main entryway, the audience notices that all three brothers are looking around. Trevor speaks._

 **Trevor** **(looking around)** **:** Wow. _(Trevor eyes Adam)_ Looks like you were right. _(Adam is puzzled)_ No one has lived in this house for a while. _(Adam laughs)_

 **Adam** **(laughing)** **:** If we decide to keep the house it'll take us probably a year just to get this old place back into shape. _(all three nod in agreement. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(nodding in agreement)** **:** Good grief. It'll take us all weekend just to get this place looking somewhat decent, never mind getting it back into shape. _(the audience notices that all three are shaking their heads. Cody continues)_ Well, if we've inherited this old place, we should start exploring. _(Adam winces)_

 **Adam** **(wincing)** **:** Where do we start? _(they all shrug. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(shrugging)** **:** Beats me but I don't think we should head off alone. _(we notice all three making their way through the house, each of them looking around)_ This place looks like something from an old horror movie. _(fade out as we see them make their way through the house)_

 **Scene 22-24. Montage Scenery:** _Camera leads us into a montage scenery as we follow all three of the brothers through the house, each of them taking in the house. As we follow the brothers, the audience notices various other rooms, including: a sun room, a living room, the solarium, and various other rooms. Fade out as we make our way into the kitchen._

 **Scene 25. Kitchen:** _POV follows the montage scenery through the house and into the kitchen. A wide screen view shows us that the kitchen appears to be old and run down, yet we also see that the kitchen is still in good condition. We can also see that the kitchen does need a lot of work in order to clean it up, though the audience can see that some parts of the kitchen appear to still be as good as new. Just as the brothers enter, Cody speaks._

 **Cody** **(entering the kitchen)** **:** Tell me something you two. _(both of them eye one another)_ Are either of you brave enough to cook in here? _(Trevor and Adam, eye one another. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(eyeing Trevor)** **:** Thank God for McDonalds. _(all three laugh. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(laughing)** **:** Or Pizza Hut, or really any fast food place. _(Adam and Cody nod in agreement. Trevor begins to rumage around the kitchen, then shakes his head)_ I seriously think that if, Rachael, saw this kitchen, she'd drop in shock. _(all three chuckle. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(chuckling)** **:** It's obvious that none of us can cook in this kitchen so why don't you both call your girlfriends and we'll order something to eat and I'll treat. _(they both look at him. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(looking at Adam)** **:** Seriously? _(Adam nods)_

 **Adam** **(nodding)** **:** Do you really want to try cooking something in this kitchen? _(Trevor and Cody grimace)_ So you decide what you all want, then ask your girlfriends what they want, and then we'll go from there. _(both men smile appreciately. We see that Trevor and Cody are shown to be on their phones, though we do not hear the conversation as they are texting. Cody looks up)_

 **Cody** **(looking up)** **:** Callie said yes and she'd be on her way as soon as she got some clothes together. _(Trevor looks up)_

 **Trevor** **(looking up)** **:** Rachael said that she'd be getting some clothes together and be on her way and then added that whatever we wanted to eat she'd be okay with. _(Adam nods)_

 **Adam** **(nodding)** **:** So that just leaves us three and I for one don't really care what we eat. _(they all nod in agreement. Adam thinks for a moment, then speaks)_ What about pizza? _(Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor:** Fine by me. _(Cody speaks)_

 **Cody:** Same with me. Pizza sounds good. _(Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** Okay. What about Pizza Hut? _(Trevor and Cody speak)_

 **Trevor/Cody** **(in unison)** **:** Perfect. _(Adam nods. He retrieves his cellphone and dials a number. We do not completely focus on the conversation as he makes the phone call. Fade out as he makes his way back through the house)_

 **Scene 26. Main Entryway:** _Camera follows Adam as he makes his way into the main entryway. We see that he is still talking on his cellphone. Fade out as he hangs up._

 **Scene 27. Kitchen:** _POV leads us back to the kitchen. Trevor and Cody are still looking around the kitchen. Trevor speaks._

 **Trevor** **(still looking around the kitchen)** **:** You know, there's still something we have to discuss. _(Cody looks at his older brother)_

 **Cody** **(looking at Trevor)** **:** And what's that? _(Trevor sighs just as we see Adam walk in. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(walking into the kitchen)** **:** Pizza's on its way. Should be here in about fifteen or twenty minutes. _(both nod. Adam looks at his brothers, then speaks)_ So what are we talking about? _(Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor:** There's a few things that we need to discuss about this house. _(Adam nods. Trevor looks at them)_ But we can speak about that over dinner. _(Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** I think there's a lot that we need to discuss. _(Trevor and Cody both nod. Adam thinks for a moment, then speaks)_ So, are the girls on their way? _(both nod. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(nodding)** **:** Callie's said texted me and said that she was getting into the car and on her way. _(Adam grins. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor:** Rachael said the same thing. Packed two suitcases and was just heading out the door. _(Adam smiles happily. Trevor thinks for a moment, then continues)_ Although, I don't know how they're going to handle sleeping in the house with us. _(Adam and Cody nod in understanding. Trevor continues)_ Oh, does anyone know what I did with that envelope that the attorney gave us? _(Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** I think we left in the main entryway on the table. _(fade out as they walk out)_

 **Scene 28. Main Entryway:** _Camera follows the Harcourt brothers through the house and back into the main entryway. As they enter the main entryway, we can see that the envelope lies on a table. Trevor picks it up._

 **Trevor** **(picking up the envelope)** **:** Anyone want to hazard a guess on what's in this? _(Adam and Cody shake their heads. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(shaking his head)** **:** Based on the kind of house they left us, I'm kind of afraid to even ask. _(Trevor and Cody chuckle. Adam thinks for a moment, then sighs)_ Although, before we go exploring the house I highly suggest we update our life insurance policies in case we mysterious disappear. _(all three nod at one another in agreement. Adam thinks for a moment, grins, then bursts out laughing, causing both Trevor and Cody to eye him. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(eyeing Adam)** **:** What's so funny? _(Adam continues to laugh)_

 **Adam** **(continuing to laugh)** **:** I just have the feeling that we're in some kind of Scooby Doo cartoon episode. _(both look at him, puzzled)_ Investigating a scary old house. _(we see that Trevor and Cody are on the same page. They too start laughing. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(starting to laugh)** **:** Now I'm on the same page. _(he looks around, then chuckles)_ We just need to find us a great dane to snoop around with. _(Cody snorts)_

 **Cody** **(snorting)** **:** Only thing is that we're one extra person ahead. The original Scooby Gang only had four members plus Scooby, we've got three guys and two girls and no dog. _(all three start laughing. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(laughing)** **:** Maybe we're more like Buffy's Gang. _(he thinks for a moment then shakes his head)_ Nah. We're going to need someone who practices witchcraft, a female demon, a Slayer, a Watcher, a mortal boy, and two vampires who fight over the Slayer, so that's not going to work either. _(Adam chuckles)_

 **Adam** **(chuckling)** **:** Well, that's not going to work. _(all three laugh. Just outside the door, the audience can hear someone knocking. Adam walks and opens the door)_ Oh hey sweetheart. _(as he stands aside, the audience notices a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, captions reveal her name as, "Calliana Thomas". She appears to be in her late teens and is dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans with a light purple t-shirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. The audience notices that she appears to be drenched from the rain. Callie walks into the house and speaks)_

 **Calliana** **(walking into the house)** **:** Hey there Adam. How are you? _(Adam smiles)_

 **Adam** **(smiling)** **:** Hey Callie. _(she hugs him)_ If you're brave enough, come on in to Spooky Manor. _(she looks around the house, then speaks)_

 **Callie** **(looking around the house)** **:** Wow. _(she walks into the main entryway)_ So where Cody? _(he walks back into the main entryway)_

 **Cody** **(walking into the main entryway)** **:** Hey sweetheart. _(Cody offers his girlfriend a kiss, which she returns. Cody looks around, then speaks)_ Did you bring the suitcases? _(Callie speaks)_

 **Callie:** Yeah, barely just made it onto the porch before I got me a second shower. _(Adam walks over to the door and brings in two suitcases. Callie looks at them, then speaks)_ So where do we sleep at? _(Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor:** Beats me. None of us have been brave enough to explore the house on our own. _(Callie smiles)_

 **Callie** **(smiling)** **:** Seems like a smart move. _(she looks around the house)_ I wouldn't be surprised is there's a ghost or two lurking around the house. _(all four chuckle. Callie grins mischieviously)_ Looks like we're going to busy this weekend getting this house back into shape and somewhat liveable. _(all three nod in agreement. There is another knock outside the door. This time, we see, Trevor walk over to the door and opens the door. Trevor smiles)_

 **Trevor** **(smiling)** **:** Hey you. _(as he steps aside, we see a beautiful young woman with dark hair, captions reveal her name as, "Rachael Hastings" walking into the main entryway. She appears to be in her early to mid twenties and is dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans with a hooded sweatshirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. Like, Callie, we can see that she is completely drenched from the rain. As she enters, she greets everyone)_

 **Rachael** **(entering/greeting everyone)** **:** Hey guys. _(adlib greetings. Rachael looks around)_ Wowzers. _(as she continues to look around, she turns her attention back onto the others)_ Has anyone found any bodies and murder evidence anywhere? _(the audience notices that all of them smile. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(smiling)** **:** I think everyone's on the same wavelength. _(they all nod. He pauses, then looks at Adam)_ Did they say when the pizza would be here? _(Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** They said about fifteen to... _(he breaks off as the doorbell rings. Adam laughs)_...I stand corrected. _(he walks over to the door and opens it. As he opens the door, we can see a handsome young man with brown hair dressed in a pizza hut uniform standing at the door. The delivery boy speaks)_

 **Delivery Boy:** Adam Harcourt? _(Adam nods)_ Three large. Two pepperoni and one sausage? _(at the mention of "three larges" the others stare at him in disbelief. Adam takes out his wallet from his pocket and nods)_ Forty five dollars and fifty two cents. _(Adam hands the delivery boy a fifty dollar bill)_

 **Adam** **(handing the delivery boy a fifty dollar bill)** **:** Keep the change. _(the delivery smiles and hands Adam the pizzas. He bids them a good evening then walks back to his vehicle. Adam closes the door, then makes his way back into the main entryway. Adam notices the others staring at him)_ Dinner's here. _(we notice that Adam also carries several plastic bags)_ Didn't know what kind of drinks to get so I just got a Mt. Dew. Pepsi, and Diet Mt. Dew. _(all four stare in shock. Adam notices this, then laughs)_ I don't trust anything in the fridge so I went ahead and bought a couple drinks. _(as they walk into the living room, Cody speaks)_

 **Cody** **(walking into the living room)** **:** Tomorrow we'll have to do a lot of grocery shopping. _(Trevor and Adam nod in agreement as they make their way into the living room. Fade out)_

 **Scene 29. Living Room:** _POV follows all five as they enter the living room. We notice them sitting down on the floor. Trevor still holds the envelope. Adam speads the pizzas over the tables. Adam speaks._

 **Adam** **(spreading out the pizzas)** **:** Well if you expect me to say anything you're going to be starving, so all I'm going to say is dig in and Bon Appetite. _(they all dig into the pizza. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(digging into the pizza)** **:** Gotta love Pizza Hut. _(as he takes a bite of the pizza, he smacks his lips)_ Delicious. _(Rachael notices the envelope)_

 **Rachael** **(noticing the envelope)** **:** So what's in the envelope? _(all three eye the envelope, then shrug. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(eyeing the envelope/shrugging)** **:** Don't ask us. We haven't even opened it yet. _(Callie speaks)_

 **Callie:** And is there a reason why not? _(all three shrug. Adam speaks)_

 **Adam** **(shrugging)** **:** Beats the hell outta me. _(Cody and Trevor nod in agreement. Adam sighs)_ But if we're going to do it now's a good a time as any. _(the audience notices that Trevor produces the envelope)_

 **Trevor** **(producing the envelope)** **:** Who's brave enough to read it? _(Cody looks apprehensive. Adam sighs)_

 **Adam** **(sighing)** **:** For crying out loud. I'll do it! _(Trevor hands Adam the envelope. Adam opens it and looks puzzled)_ There's something along the lines of a letter and some kind of key. _(Trevor and Cody speak in unison)_

 **Trevor/Cody** **(in unison)** **:** A key? _(Adam turns the envelope upside down. We see a piece of paper fall from it as well as a small metal key. Adam hands it to Trevor, who sighs. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody:** Read the letter and see what it says. _(Adam does as he is told)_

Adam (reading the letter): _"To Our Three Darling Boys,_

May this give you the Light to find the Shadows,

Always remember that your strength lies together. Individually you are strong but only as one, can you truly stand against those who seek you.

The Power of Three Will Set You Free,

 **Love Mom and Dad."** (all three brothers stare at one another. Adam shakes his head but it's Trevor who speaks)

 **Trevor** **(staring at his brothers)** **:** Does anyone understand what that means? _(we can see that none of them do. Fade out as we see them continue to talk and eat)_

 **Time Sweep:** _About an hour has passed. Time appears on screen: "7:50pm."._

 **Scene 30. Living Room:** _Camera returns us to the living room as we see everyone finish the pizza, though we also notice that several slices are left. Adam and Rachael close off the boxes and we see Cody looking up the stairs._

 **Cody** **(looking upstairs)** **:** Is um anyone ready to do some investigating? _(we see the others looking apprehensive. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(apprehensive)** **:** Well. So long as we stick together we should be alright. _(they nod in agreement. As they start to walk upstairs, Rachael speaks)_

 **Rachael** **(starting to walk upstairs)** **:** First dead body or murder scene I see and I'm heading for the hills. _(they all laugh as we fade out)_

 **Scene 31. Upstairs. Second Floor:** _POV follows all five as they make their way up to the second floor. As we follow them, we can see various pictures and paintings of various things, mostly people, though we do not know who they are. Just as we make our way onto the actual second floor, there is a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. All of them jump. Callie speaks._

 **Callie** **(jumping)** **:** Yipes! _(she bumps into Adam, who steadies her. She looks apologetically at him)_ Sorry Adam. Didn't mean to leap into your arms. _(Adam laughs)_

 **Adam** **(laughing)** **:** Shortly after we graduated, my ex boyfriend and I, went to see a horror movie and he thought he was going to be a tough guy. Well let's just say that, not only would he not stop holding my hand, my parents thought we'd gotten married 'cuz, I was carrying him over the threshold. _(all four laugh. As we enter the second floor, we notice several other doors. Adam speaks)_ These must be the bedrooms. _(fade out as they enter a bedroom)_

 **Scene 32. Bedroom 1:** _Camera follows the Harcourts and their girlfriends into a bedroom. A wide screen view shows us that the entire bedroom is quite spacious, though appears that no one has been in the bedroom in a while. The bedding appears to be old yet we can see that various sheets cover various things. As the Harcourts enter, we can see that they are surprised. Trevor speaks._

 **Trevor** **(surprised)** **:** Well, this one doesn't look too bad. _(the others nod. Trevor continues)_ It'll still take a us a while to get the old place back into shape but at least this one shouldn't take more than a few hours. _(Rachael speaks)_

 **Rachael:** Some dusting. A bit of vaccuming. Some washing and definately a fresh set of sheets, and it may not be too bad. _(Trevor nods in approval and understanding. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(nodding in approval and understanding)** **:** Who wants this one? _(Cody shrugs but Adam speaks)_

 **Adam:** Depending on how big these bedrooms are, you and Cody, should, at least, get the bigger rooms since you both have girlfriends that are going to be sleeping with you. _(Trevor and Cody eye him. Adam holds up his hand)_ Well, tell me I'm wrong. _(neither of them say a word. Fade out as they make their way back into the hallway)_

 **Scene 33. Hallway:** _POV follows the Harcourts back into the hallway. We notice another bedroom just a few steps down on the right side of the hall. They make their way into the bedroom. Fade out._

 **Scene 34. Bedroom 2:** _Camera leads us into another bedroom. The audience notices that the bedroom is just as spacious as the previous room. As they enter, we can see that, while the room definately needs to be aired out, for the most part, the bedroom is just as beautiful. Just as they enter, Cody speaks._

 **Cody** **(entering the bedroom)** **:** Same situation. A lot of cleaning, airing out, and major redecorations. _(they all nod in agreement. He looks at his Callie)_ I guess we'll take this one, eh. _(Callie nods)_

 **Callie** **(nodding)** **:** Sounds good to me. _(she looks over to Adam)_ Are you okay with this? _(Adam nods)_

 **Adam** **(nodding)** **:** Sure. _(he pointedly looks at the two couples)_ Just try to keep the noise level to a dull roar. _(all four roar in laughter, knowing what he means by that. Adam winks at the girls)_ Hey, just because I'm single at this moment in times doesn't mean I don't remember how wonderful and mindblowing sex is. _(Trevor and Cody are speechless while the girls eye him, intrigued. Fade out as they re-enter the hallway)_

 **Scene 35. Hallway:** _POV returns us back into the hallway just as the five of them leave Cody's and Callie's room. Just as we enter the hallway, the audience notices another door just a few steps away on the left side. Fade out as they enter Bedroom number 3._

 **Scene 36. Bedroom 3:** _Camera follows the Harcourts as they enter the third bedroom. A wide screen view shows us that, just like the other two bedrooms, the third bedroom is just as spacious giving the appearance that the bedrooms are the same size. Adam speaks._

 **Adam** **(entering the bedroom)** **:** Nice. _(he looks around the bedroom, a wide smile on his face)_ Nice and spacious. A lot of potential for a room. _(he looks at his brothers)_ I call dibs. _(they laugh. Fade out as they make their way back into the hallway)_

 **Scene 37. Hallway:** _POV leads us from the bedroom and back into the hallway. Just as they enter, we notice another series of stairs leading further up into the house. Callie notices them, then speaks._

 **Callie** **(noticing the stairs)** **:** What's up those stairs? _(the others look to where she's pointing. Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor** **(looking to where Callie's pointing)** **:** Beats me. But let's investigate. _(we notice that all five are somewhat apprehensive as they make their way up the stairs. Fade out)_

 **Scene 38-39. Montage Scenery:** _Camera leads us into a montage scenery as we follow the Harcourts and their girlfriends up the staircase. More pictures are hanging on the walls though we do not completely focus on them. As they reach the top of the stairs, we see a door barring the way. Fade out._

 **Scene 40. Top of the Stairs:** _POV leads us up the staircase to what appears to be another room. There is a door that is closed and barrs the way. Adam turns the doornob but we see the door is locked. He speaks._

 **Adam** **(turning the doornob)** **:** Damn. It's locked. _(as he tries again, we hear a loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning. The lights go off. Adam continues)_ Now the power's out. _(there is a moment's pause. Adam continues)_ I don't suppose anyone has a flashlight on their phone? _(Rachael speaks)_

 **Rachael:** I've got it. _(though we can't see her, there is a small point of light illuminating from the darkness. Cody speaks)_

 **Cody:** This is getting to be like a bad horror movie. We've had the thunder and lightning and all we're missing is the creepy noises and the creepy organ music. _(Trevor speaks)_

 **Trevor:** I agree. Why not come back tomorrow when the sun's out. _(there is a murmur of agreement but we hear Adam speak)_

 **Adam:** Hold on. I think I have the key with me somewhere. _(pause)_ Found it. _(we hear a slight click as the key unlocks the door. As the door opens, it creaks, adding to the eerie night. Fade out)_

END CHAPTER 2!


End file.
